The Posse, The Sitcom
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: It all started with a thought that popped in my head today. Somewhat Saifuu, somewhat stupid. R/R


The Posse, The Sitcom  
  
- Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious I don't own FFVIII!?   
  
Narrator: For five years, this was the apartment of Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin. Three young adults. At least, you could call them adults...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Fujin: *comes out of the bathroom, holding up empty tubes of lipstick* WHO, ATE?   
Seifer and Raijin: *shrug*   
Fujin: *rolls eyes and walks back into the bathroom*   
Raijin: *smirks, revealing pink smears on his teeth* I got away with a shrug!   
Seifer: I can get away with way less than a shrug.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seifer: *watching TV and eating candy*  
Fujin: *comes in and looks at the TV* WHAT, ON?  
Seifer: I dunno. *eats another candy* These are great, what are they? I found them in your backpack.  
Fujin: *takes the container of "candy"* BIRTH CONTROL. *walks away*   
Seifer: *looks confused* But we never... Oh... *pouts*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Raijin: *comes in from the kitchen* Did you take my Star Wars mugs?  
Seifer and Fujin: *eye each other, begin doing signals*   
Fujin: (I took Darth Vader and Yoda, did you take any?)   
Seifer: (Yeah, Luke, it's under my pile of sweaters)   
Fujin: (I'm keeping gummi worms in mine, what about you?)   
Seifer: *making mistakes* (I actually fit one of your bras in it!)   
Fujin: *stands up, open-mouthed for several seconds* YOU BA--   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Narrator: ... Well, I guess you get the point. Anyway, when they were all or around 19, they moved into this cramped little apartment. Allow me to give you a tour.   
  
This is the living room, the biggest room in the house. This is where the TV used to be, were they spent most of their time living here killing brain cells.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Year 1  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: *sitting on the floor looking around*  
Raijin: King of the Hill's back on!   
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: @.@   
  
Year 2  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: *sitting in bean-bag chairs looking at photos taken from the previous year*   
Raijin: Futurama's back on!   
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: @.@   
  
Year 3  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: *Seifer and Fujin sitting together on a loveseat while Raijin in still sitting in a bean-bag chair with a can of beer*  
Raijin: Family Guy's back on!  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: @.@   
  
Year 4  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: *while Raijin is sitting in his favourite leather chair, Seifer and Fujin are making out on their loveseat*   
Raijin: The Simpsons's back on!   
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: @.@   
  
Year 5  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin: *all sitting on the couch like one big, happy family*   
Raijin: King of the Hill's back on!   
Fujin: ... SO?   
Seifer: We got tired of that show four years ago.  
Rajin: Oh, yeah! *changes channel* Hey, they made a Final Fantasy Movie.   
Fujin: NEXT CHANNEL. NOW  
Raijin: *groans*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Narrator: Around the end of year two or the beginning of year three, Fujin's bedroom became unfit for living. After a week of living in the living room, Seifer and Raijin found it impossible to get through the living room, what with everything Fujin owned and how small the living room was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: *nowhere to be seen* Hey, Raijin?  
Raijin: *nowhere to be seen, as well* Yeah?  
Seifer: Do you know where the bathroom is?  
Raijin: Well, what colour is it where you're standing?  
Seifer: Red.  
Raijin: You should see some blue and silver, then a door, it's over there.  
Seifer: Thanks, bud.  
Raijin: No prob.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: So they found a simple solution. Seifer's room was near empty, so Fujin moved in with him! Simple solution, no problem there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer: Okay, let's go over the rules. There is only ONE rule for girls, and if you MUST live here, you MUST follow it!  
Fujin: ... WELL?  
Seifer: You screwed up my dramatic pause.  
Fujin: SORRY  
Seifer: Anyway, rule 1 - If you get pregnant, don't blame me!  
Fujin: ...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fujin: (comes in)  
Seifer: Hey.  
Fujin: NEED TO BREAK RULE.  
Seifer: O.o  
Fujin: ... SORRY.  
Seifer: Oh, fu--  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narrator: And since nothing really happened in Raijin's room, the kitchen, or the bathroom that we can show you through the magic of flashbacks, this is the end of our introduction!  
  
MZF: Should I continue? I just got some weird idea today and I HAD to start writing. If I continue, it'll actually become a sitcom. PLEASE review. Thankies!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


End file.
